


William

by TheUnicornOnSet



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, One Shot, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornOnSet/pseuds/TheUnicornOnSet
Summary: I loved strolling through the rain, equipped with a large black umbrella and my new Walkman. My father had wasted almost half an hour of my time scolding me, and I went either way.





	William

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had after seeing most of the first Scream Movie. I refuse to watch it as a whole as I am a sucker for happy endings...

I loved strolling through the rain, equipped with a large black umbrella and my new Walkman. My father had wasted almost half an hour of my time scolding me, and I went either way.

The patter of the raindrops complimented the music even through my headphones. Outside of the safe bubble my umbrella created, I was completely alone. Around me, the dark fronts of my neighbor's houses stared ahead dumbly.

I heard heavy, wet footsteps a few feet away from me. Probably on a muddy front lawn from the sound of it. After a couple steps, two shadows stopped abruptly. I kept walking. Nothing exciting ever happened in this part of town. It was probably somebody my parents knew, expecting polite conversation.

One dark figure fled down the street, the other stood still turning toward me.

I was only an arm's length away when I recognized Billy. He wore a dark coat, too large and obviously not his. I studied how the rain dripped from his hair, over his strong shoulders down over his sleeves and hands, turning red and falling to the ground.

It always amazed me how blood could take so many striking colors. This was a new one to memorize for later.

"Good evening." I greeted respectfully.

He stared at me with big brown eyes but didn't answer.

"Who?" I asked nodding toward his stained hands.

"Mrs. Prescott." He answered calmly. I tried to remember her face but couldn't really put a picture to it.

"Did she deserve it?" I asked tilting my head speculating.

"Yes." He said and looked back at the house behind him with disgust.

 

"Well, then you better get cleaned up before someone notices you," I answered and smiled friendly. Again, he just looked at me. "In this beautiful night, I might not be the only one talking a walk." I continued and stepped past him.

 

"Good night." He muttered, the weather almost drowning him out.

"Good night, Billy Loomis," I whispered over my shoulder.


End file.
